


Official

by ivegg (ivster)



Series: Tumblr Asks & Prompts; Haikyuu [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff overdose, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 11:15:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8798752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivster/pseuds/ivegg
Summary: “So are we a thing now?” Oikawa asks as Suga trails kisses up Oikawa’s arms and across his muscular chest.





	

Oikawa is lazily connecting the moles on Suga’s back as they lay together on a warm Sunday morning. The open window brings in a sweet breeze that circles around the bedroom, the sun peeks through the sheer curtains bathing them in gold hues. 

 

Suga’s light eyes watch the bare man beside him. Suga traces the curves of Oikawa’s hardened muscles and practiced hands, he drinks in the beauty and strength of Oikawa, he’s has the ability of being terrifying yet he remains alluring.

 

He’s seen first hand just how unnerving and unrelenting Oikawa can be and he’s only grown since their time in high school. Suga for a moment feels pity for whoever has had to face Oikawa on the international stage.

 

Oikawa sighs “What are you thinking about Refreshing-kun.”

 

Suga’s smile transforms into a smirk, just because he’s grown since high school doesn’t mean he’s changed completely.

 

“You.”

 

Suga loves the way Oikawa’s face falters as he looks questioningly at him, he loves the way a small rosy blush heats Oikawa’s neck and ears. Suga scoots closer to Oikawa, bringing their shoulders together. He dips his head to Oikawa’s and they kiss slowly. When Suga pulls away he runs a hand through Oikawa’s perfectly fluffed behead, his eyes are soft and focused solely on Oikawa’s face.

 

“I’m thinking about you.”

 

Oikawa’s eyes never leave Suga’s as the blush spreads from his ears to his cheeks.

 

“I’m thinking about all the time I’m going to spend with you,”

 

Suga tangles his legs around Oikawa’s and lifts himself to straddle Oikawa’s waist, he plants his hands on the sides of Oikawa’s head and leans down.

 

“I’m thinking about all the stuff we’re going to do together,”

 

He kisses Oikawa again, his lips teasing and delicate.

 

“All the places we’re going to see. All the people we’re going to meet. All the experiences we’re going to share and the memories we’re going to make.”

 

Oikawa gently wraps his fingers around Suga’s wrist, his smile is pure and happy, and maybe Suga notices the tears welling up in the corners of Oikawa’s brown eyes but he doesn’t say anything. Instead he leans down and kisses the shining metal ring that rests upon Oikawa’s finger.

 

“So are we a thing now?” 

 

Oikawa asks as Suga trails kisses up Oikawa’s arms and across his muscular chest. Suga relishes the way Oikawa shivers beneath him, he will never tire of these sensations they share.

 

“I mean I guess we’re pretty official.”

  
Suga says as he threads both of their hands together, the rings on their fingers catch the early morning sun and sparkle brilliantly.

**Author's Note:**

> oisuga is my drug  
> come cry about rarepairs with me on [tumblr](http://haikyuugarbagecan.tumblr.com/)


End file.
